


Master's Bitch

by AlternateSmutAccount



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Breeding, Childbirth, Consensual Underage Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Male Lactation, Master/Servant, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mpreg, Orgy, Pregnancy Kink, Teen Pregnancy, Victorian, birth denial, erotic birth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlternateSmutAccount/pseuds/AlternateSmutAccount
Summary: A sequel fic to Master's Boy by Z_lastname.A slutty story of a household servant and the many, MANY labors he performed for his masters.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 108





	Master's Bitch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Z_lastname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Z_lastname/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Master's boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24019894) by [Z_lastname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Z_lastname/pseuds/Z_lastname). 



> READ MASTER'S BOY FIRST!
> 
> I'm gonna headcanon a few things  
> 1: The boys are quadruplets, all of which being 2 months older than Tom.  
> 2: Tom turned 17 shortly before giving birth in the last story.  
> 3: This is gonna be kinda like A/B/O except without any of the heat stuff. Basically Tom is just a guy who has a womb in his ass and can get pregnant like a woman.

After Tom had shoved his half-classed baby out of him, the masters quickly started to take further note of him, more and more every day. Of course, they wouldn't date attempt anything public or noticable, but their cold nothingness slowly turned to a pat on the ass in the hall to a... graphic note slipped into his pocket and finally to one of them shoving him in a broom closet and filling his ass with enough cum to impregnate a thousand maids.

Every day he would wake, breastfeed the infant in the tiny crib next to his bed - usually while one of the young masters masturbated at the sight - and then tend to his duties around the house. At night he would quietly slip away with one of masters to one of the many rooms in the massive mansion and have his hole resized and impregnated. Within a month of pushing the first one out he started sickening every morning once again. He had told the masters of their virile success while they were gathered for a game of Croquet and within moments they had him kneeling on the ground, a cock in each hand and one in the mouth as one of the boys shoved his fingers greedily inside of him, softly stroking the cervix of his boywomb.

Despite his new contents, Tom's work did not slow down. In fact, if anything, it improved. He found himself starting to enjoy his life at the manor far more than he had before the new attention had reached him. Despite only being a boy of Seventeen, as his belly swelled so did his pride accompanied by a small rise in status. Even the lord had taken some notice, although he spent most of his time berating the boy for finding himself pregnant again so soon. "Damn slut. I thought I told you to keep your legs shut," he muttered, knowing the boy would not raise his eyes to see the lord's own lustful vision dead-centred on his gravid midsection. 

He tried to spend as much time as possible taking care of his son, now 7 months old and sleeping softly on his 6 month belly. The sons barely acknowledged the boy, but when they did it was with awe. He was not any of their true heirs, born from the cum-stained ass of a peasant boy from an unknown father, but it was still life they held a small claim to. Eventually he found himself in a slightly nicer quarter, more spacious and including a second crib for the fast-growing addition inside of him. The lord scolded him for making them waste space on such a worthless slut, but the sons were more than happy that they finally had a nice, secluded place to dominate his pregnant asshole and fuck him so deep he could barely work the next morning,

When he reached eight months, the lord only increased his work. He was a sadistic man; Tom could tell by how his pants began to bulge whenever he ordered him to carry some heavy assortment of things and watched him grunt as he walked down the halls. One day Tom woke to find himself carrying his child far lower; his belly jutted out further, his prostate had a residual pressure upon it, and his a-cup breasts were beginning to leak even more. With these developments, the young lords were insatiable. Every day he would try to finish up his tasks while being interrupted every half-hour by one of the sons beckoning him into a room only to fuck him senseless, all the while whispering into his ear about how hot he looked swollen with what was unmistakably HIS child and how incredibly hot it would be when he birthed this one as well. When he stumbled out, cum still leaking out of his slicked-up cunt, he tried to finish his task... before another son found him and ensured his birth canal would be as wide as necessary and that their baby was fed as much cum as possible. Eventually, the lord found him and slapped him across the face, all the while shouting "Your inability to keep your whorish womb empty doesn't excuse you from work!" and forcing him to finish his tasks while his sore anus dripped cum into his pants.

One day he was fucking two of the brothers at once, their massive cocks slamming deep inside of him and hitting all the right spots. The one in the back, eldest of the sons by just a few minutes slammed against his cervix repeatedly, the pleasure gushing through his brain. In moments, his erect yet tiny member began to cum all over the bed as his boypussy spasmed and clenched, at first with the force of a normal orgasm but then ramping into a massive squeeze forcing every milliliter of cum possible out of his lover. As the elder pulled out of him a gush of amniotic fluid poured onto the sheets, his desperate groans and moans muffled entirely by the cock of the younger spraying into his mouth. The younger darted out of the room, leaving him alone with the eldest slowly stroking his cock. For the first time, he kissed him, not out of love but gratitude for being such a good little whore. As he lay there dilating, the others burst into the room, quickly setting their hands upon their favorite little toy. Tom closed his eyes and let his senses retreat to only that of touch; all he could feel was heat. The burning tightness of his fat and clenching belly, the eight hands roaming up and down him as they admired his luscious form, and most of all the sensation of two penises stretching his hole as wide as possible in preparation. He lay there delirious, taking in sensation after sensation until a noise shattered the moment of bliss.

"And what exactly do you think you're doing?" rang out the booming voice of the lord, silencing the moans of the fuckpile and drawing the cocks of his sons out of their pet. The boys stood attent, stammering apologies and pulling their trousers up as their father ignored them and instead marched to the bed. "Distracting my sons and neglecting your work? Truly, the work of a worthless servant. I give you and your bastards room and board and this is my payment? On your feet, bitch." Tom shakily donned his uniform, holding in his painful moans yet failing to prevent the tears from staining his face as the baby kicked and squirmed in a plea to be free. The lord beckoned, drawing him to the same dining hall his first labor had began in. "Look at the floor!" he barked, hiding his own smile as he watched the boy hide his beautiful agony, "I recall you being asked to clean it this very morning. Well, if you had time to have your sniveling cunt stuffed you have time to earn your pay." Shuddering with both orgasm and agony, Tom lifted the broom and started to meekly sweep the dust into a pile, breathing in and out softly as each contraction hit closer and closer. He swept it into a small pan and waddled, each step a testament to his willpower's struggle against his instinct to fall on the floor and scream the kid out of him. He stumbled back to the lord, barely managing to make out words. "W-Will there buh-b-b-b-be anything else, m-my lord?" The lord smiled.

"Yes, I think there will be," he proclaimed, suddenly lifting his hand and smacking Tom firmly on the buttocks. With a yelp his concentration faltered and another torrent of fluid rained upon the floor. "You seem to have made a mess. Well? Won't you mop it up?" Tom sputtered, his mouth out of his control as he felt the head of his child pass through his cervix and into his birth canal.

"I-agh-I w-w-w." The lord responded with another smack on the ass.

"Spit it out! It seems doing so is all you're capable of." 

"W-w-with wha-ah-t s-s-sir?" The lord finally let his cruel smile out for the world to see.

"Those rags you're wearing seem to be quite capable of holding in filth. Give them a try." Tom nodded shakily, and steadily unbuttoned his shirt, pausing for a moment to clench his belly as the baby pushed even further out of his control. He managed to take it off, exposing nipples that sprayed and drooled milk without control. He slowly pressed it on the floor, pushing it back and forth and mopping as more birth fluid slowly trickled down his leg and milk dribbled onto the ground. The lord rolled his eyes. "If you'd kindly clean up your mess instead of making a further one, I would GREATLY appreciate it, bitch." Tom could only pant, feeling his control slip away as he dropped to his hands and knees. The lord paused to look over his sons, their pants bulging with unfinished erections as they looked upon Tom's tight hole bulging with an unborn child. With a sigh, he spoke oncemore. "Fine. I'll see to it a more competent servant does it for you. It appears I truly do have to do everything for you, don't I?." With heaving breath, Tom managed to make out one final sentence.

"GuAH... I'm... I'm SO-So-so-RRY my l-l-lord..." And with that, the lord left the room with a smile on his face and a plump erection in his elegant pants.

The moment he had left Tom began to scream, letting himself finally express the pleasure and pain he was engulfed in. The boys were oncemore upon him, tearing his remaining clothes from his body and hoisting him to the soft carpet. Their cocks were out, masturbating furiously as they kissed his body and sucked his milky nipples. He let himself fall back, shutting off all concepts of light and sound other than a warm fleshy red and a dull constant moan. He felt pressure, unimaginable pressure build in his ass. It was followed immediately by pain, searing pain as the head poked out and began to move past his white-hot hole, the tounge of one of the lords slowly circling the boundary. Finally, he let himself be overwhelmed and overcome with an unknowable pleasure, for but an instant that felt like an eternity. He couldn't register his scream of ecstasy, the clench in his entire form, nor the simultaneous ejaculation of all four lords drizzling him in their noble, potent sperm. All he could feel was his own orgasm, rending his mind as the baby pushed out of him with a pop and his own four-inch cock came a full half-meter into the air. The lords sat around him, panting with disbelief as the eldest lay the babe to the gushing nipple of their fuckservant. Tom let himself phase slowly out of consciousness, until all he could feel was pleasure and bliss as he drifted into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 to come whenever I end up writing it ;).


End file.
